Silent Revelations
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: A young infatuated Theresa grows within a secret in her possessions. This could mean salvation for many of Harmonies captives, and the end for one of its deceivers. AU.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Silenced Revelations.

To Love A Crane.

It was a summer night like none other in Harmony, the air thick as enough that you could touch it as you walked through the quiet streets and everything around exuded the sounds and smells of it. She'd always loved this time of year, perhaps it was the small picturesque town that triggered her adorations or the certain look of the paled cerise sun as it settled itself down onto the clear lapping waters of the pier.

Tonight was different though instead of sitting along by the pier taking in all the surrounds their was a change in the warm pacific winds. Everyone had always found Theresa Lopez - Fitzgerald quite doe eyed in her young age. _Your head's always in the clouds Theresita, _her mother would always call out to her when caught in one of her childish dazes. She was a dreamer, and she admired the fact and at times she'd pity those who said she was foolish those who hadn't believed in the many wonders of _hope and fate_, her two favourite words according all those who've heard her speak of it, which was about now the entire population of the small town at the edge of Maine; _The logical, _she'd call those who told her ideas where only those of a teenage girl who very well knew no better. They were the unlucky ones, the one dimensional for they only lived in one world one mentality where as she had two lives. Her dreams and her realities.

At many summers when school was out and everyone else was too caught up in their own rational lives and thinking. Theresa would find herself by those same docks, the porthole for her realities to transform into her dreams. Harmony was her home, it had always been since the day she had been born but somewhere deep down in the depths of herself she knew that she was different then than all the other inhabitants something about her character always set her apart to even those she was close to…maybe she wasn't made for this town. A town which only endeared her as an impractical teenage girl, who'd let her imaginings take hold of her.

Yet even so things were different, tonight wasn't just any summer night. Tonight was the night Theresa Lopez - Fitzgerald would play contrary to all, tonight was when all of her dreams would become reality and she would show everyone who thought different that they were truly wrong. Tonight was the night she'd prove to herself finally that she _belonged…_

Her dramatic brown eyes leapt with joy as they caught glances.Both unselfishly caught in each others eyes for choice moments as he'd turn away and once more turn all his intentions to his intended. A frown came upon her freshly crossed lips causing her eyebrows to furrow, she understood now it wasn't love they had simply obligations opposed by a higher power to keep the superficial wishes of wealth growing within the two families: Crane and Hotchkiss. Two of the wealthiest in town.

It had taken her determination she'd never dedicated anything with, but in time Theresa managed to do the unthinkable, at least to everyone else. She'd always been in love with a Crane, even the blind could have picked up on the fact within just one conversation; Nevertheless this time a Crane had fallen in love with her. By the looking her eyes she knew that she wasn't the only one to fall for Ethan Crane, and a part of her felt horrible to hurt Gwen, but he didn't love her…time and time again through their nights together beyond the small whisper in their dances, or in the bounds of the brief moments after a kiss he'd breath the words Theresa always knew he would say, and she believed him with every part of her.

And with those words in mind she waited, her eyes glistening whenever she saw him approaching the stage or pulling Gwen closely as if to reveal their secret and end the perpetual madness. At times she'd grow impatient, but the words somehow calmed her into waiting past one more song, one more dance.

He only smiled through the crowd thanking everyone for coming, and sharing in one of the _happiest_ nights of his life. It took her no longer for her to figure out she'd been lied to, subtlety she slipped away from all her face becoming worm as her eyes stung with tears of hurt.

She ran not caring what the action would do to the dress and shoes that she had spent hours picking out for his liking. She didn't even bother to admire how particularly beautiful the streets looked embraced by summers calm warming touch. Suddenly it all seemed insignificant, nothing really mattered anymore and the more and more the condescending voice rung through her mind Theresa's mind contemplated if they were true, about her, about her way of thinking…about everything.

Theresa collapsed upon the dewy grass in her solitude, and a sob became of her tone as her hands collapsed in her face. The sound of her crying intensified within each minute, as she felt as if her whole entire body would give out on her. This was pain, the worst of its nature… but in spite of what she was feeling, it wasn't the end.

**Closing Thoughts** - You Like? I knew for a long time I vowed I wouldn't write a Theresa story due to the fact that there are so many out there,and I've had this idea in my head for quite some time I've decided to share it with y'all. This story's going back to the beginning of Passions, before all the crazy repetitive madness J.E.R keeps on dishing out ; Sort of like a **what if** fic. So I hope you liked the first chapter, and I also hope you review! Don'twe all.


	2. Facade

Façade.

Opening Thoughts- I felt like this was the perfect time to make it known, that even though some character's will be seen in a bad light , or put in compromising situations (_some you may like, other's you may not.) **this ain't no haterade fic!**_ Lol. So please remember that, and please enjoy _oh _and review 'cause you know it boosts my ego!

I felt like this was the perfect time to make it known, that even though some character's will be seen in a bad light , or put in compromising situations ( Lol. So please remember that, and please enjoy and review 'cause you know it boosts my ego! 

…

They were the Cranes, the _indestructible_ many a passer-by would whisper in somewhat awe as they looked on helplessly at yet another newspaper clipping or within the few and far between face to face meeting the family gave in odd chances. They were _hated, _they were _loved_…they were _feared._

Yet always somewhere beyond the obvious abstract, something deeper lied beneath it all. It seemed for all , the denizen's of Harmony as well as the rest of the world craved something the Crane name always held…**_power_**. The prestige, and the strength that each eye of an heir exuded brought on each envious stare which came their way, each quite sneer that they brushed off with eloquent ease.

Ethan was always different, he knew that as much from the first moment he was born and perhaps the very fact was what drew him to the arms of the splendorous ravened dreamer. He, like the other towns people, envied her. He craved for the freedom her eyes vibrantly flew from the darkest shade of auburn, he wanted his voice to sing the very same joys of happiness that hers did in each formulation of her voice; For he was like a caged bird, his whole family was in all honesty, confined from all true and prohibited to feel nothing other than strength and triumph.

This was the fact that lead him to Gwen, the other voice which tormented his restless soul at the very shut of his eyes. He _did _love her, in means of a love that was as innocent as a newborn child, he'd known Gwen for what was to him for all of his life, when he was sent off to boarding school. _They were like one_, within all their familiarities and sooner than later that same _recognizable_ trait had transcended into a childhood love. His feelings were true, meaning the best intentions and he knew that somewhere in himself Gwen would always be _his love _; But then there was Theresa, he fell in love with _her_ and the beauty of the canvas she made of her world, he wanted so much to be apart of that exquisiteness. They'd only known each other for a few short months yet already, Ethan felt as if he'd loved Theresa Lopez - Fitzgerald for an entire eternity and that too would never change.

And so, he remained confined _caught between two lovers_ his mind sardonically whispered in a torturous manner. He wished he had the liberty to choose, be with the one his heart knew he truly loved but that could never be the case the higher powers: Julian and Alistair Crane, had made sure he knew well of his obligations, and knew better not to betray them.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." Her soft voice called out into the starlit night, as he focused down on her. Suddenly all conscience came back to him as the sound of the singer's far away voice swung through the summer air and the familiar faces returned in sight. Gwen's smile was brilliant, lightening the darkness of the night somewhat with each movement of her lips as they curved upwards. "Tell me, that I'm I'll just wake up in my room as always and I won't be marrying the man of my dreams in a matter of mere days…"

He smiled slightly at her disbelief, while letting his hand rest on her silken cheek. "No, Gwen I'm sure you're very much wide awake." Ethan replied while kissing the young woman softly.

"My precious angel," Ivy Crane whispered, as her son caught her view. Ethan was her deliverance, from the hell she'd been subjected to as being cursed by the last name she was given. At times she thought that the prison she lived would never better but somehow the first moment she held her son in her arms, a certain feeling of heaven and certitude. Ethan had become her everything, her very reason for being…her son, in the few short moments of his existence had replaced the gaping whole in her heart that past mistakes had made, and now as she stood in the outlying distance watching her boy sway past with the women that would replace her in his eyes, she felt that emptiness once more…and somewhere deep, she was sad again.

As she shook out of her thoughts she walked away walking further into the surrounding her arms crossed around her dress as she walked on. Hours had passed and friends became to question the whereabouts of her _husband_. Ivy figured it best to look for the old sorry excuse for a man, to see if his breaths of Jack Daniels were those of a man still breathing. She suspected the sound as she heard it, the familiar giggle of a different floozy who was always the same her paces paused in front of the two in the throes of lust, as Julian regretfully looked up at her and the young woman scurried away.

"Julian." She sighed chalice in tone, as her eyes followed the woman's passing figure. Ivy's returned a disdainful glare at her husband as she returned the same.

"Ivy." The man smiled from the ground of the terrace, his brow cocking and his smile widening as if beckoning her to his side once again.

"God, damn it Julian! You'd think at all times but your very own son's engagement party you'd choose to act like a civilized human being." She chastised while raising an equal brow. " I guess that's too much for you to process right?" Ivy smiled dryly, as she threw Julian's blazer at his figure.

He grabbed the piece of attire savagely, pulling it off of his face while looking at Ivy. The very bane of his existence. "Maybe, I wouldn't have to if I wasn't living with such a prude."

"I want you to get back in there," Ivy continued ignoring Julian's spews. "The Hotchkiss's are wondering where you are, and unfortunately I couldn't tell them you were groping onto a girl who could very well pass as one of our daughter's."

"I'll go when I'm damn well ready." His slurred voice jeered.

There was a moment of silence as they know stood face to face, Julian smiled with in his hazy aura non suspecting of the rage that built up in Ivy's demeanour. The feeling overpowered her as she clung to the cuffs of Julian's shirt capturing him in her grips as they were now inches apart. "I will not let you ruin Ethan's night do you hear me you disgusting cretin, I'd just as much kill you first." She hissed softly. " You should know better then not to defy me, Julian."

"Why is that , my love?" Julian queried while smothered under Ivy's hold.

"Because if you ruin this, I'll ruin you. In the flick of a dime, I can have _you know what_, sent to every tabloid imaginable to man on earth. I'm sure Alistair would _love_, to hear about you're true love Eve Russell, and then some." She shrugged with a smirk, taking the fear in her husband's eyes as leverage to keep on. "Maybe he'll be so happy, he'll even let you two be…in the **_poorhouse!"_**

"You wouldn't." Julian snarled as he recoiled his blazer vehemently.

"I would, and I will." Ivy spoke lightly, while dusting herself off and turning to walk away. "I'll see you inside, think about what I said, Darling."

…

Closing Thoughts- I hope you've enjoyed this, I decided to continued with the style of the first chapter and get some of the prime character's in this down to a certain psychology like some sort of outline for the plot as it starts. Yes - although I haven't heard such , I know all y'all are thinking it - Fox will be in this story, but I haven't decided who Theresa will be with exactly, actually I have a plan for her character to draw out first before I decide which man's the right fit…but who knows


	3. Battle Of The Flock

Battle Of The Flock.

…

Theresa thought she'd be fine returning to the Crane estate the following morning. _She had to face him at one point or another, _and so she swallowed the pain and betrayal putting on her most unaffected face as she walked into the place of untainted ivory. She thought she could make seeing his face as she past him in a hallway, turning from his advances and gaining a small portion of her dignity, but in no way was she prepared for this.

"Beautiful isn't it." Ivy said, catching her personal assistant in a constant stare. She too was in awe of the enchanting wedding gown that Gwen was to wear only weeks from now. "Pilar has told me you design as well, do I sense the making of a fashion designer?" She continued into Theresa's awkward silence.

"Yes," Theresa replied dejectedly to both comments. "_Fashion_ designer I don't know," She continued quietly, turning to the matriarch casually avoiding any comment towards Gwen's wedding dress.

"Time will tell." Ivy finished the broken statements as a smile broadened across her lips. All a mask of course, she knew all too well that there was more than what met the eye pertaining to Theresa's trance within the wedding dress. _She_ was the other woman. A mother such as her, could catch these things from passing glances and wordless whispers. " You left in quite a rush last night , was anything wrong?" Ivy rose a brow while crossing her arms, giving off a somewhat concerned aura.

Was anything wrong? The words echoed through her head, as Theresa could almost feel the warmth of her tears resurface. " No. It was just getting late, Mamma wanted me home - it was getting late." Everything _is _and _was _wrong.

The words echoed through her head, as Theresa could almost feel the warmth of her tears resurface. " No. It was just getting late, Mamma wanted me home - it was getting late." Everything and wrong. 

Her lies could have almost past as truths in Ivy's eyes had she not known what really happened. Part of her felt rather sorry for Theresa. She sympathized with the situation, _she understood._ Yet another part, felt a fear one bigger than the thought of loosing everything she'd loved , loosing everything she had to sacrifice for…everything that lead her to this pain. This part of her kept a watchful eye on Theresa Lopez - Fitzgerald, it knew that if the cards weren't dealt correctly that very meek girl could be the end of her.

" It's quite comical, actually…" Julian trailed taking another sip of alcohol. He and Nicholas Foxworth Crane were in the conference room in Crane Industries, awaiting the arrival of Ethan for their meeting to begin.

"Yes, Father, I _do_ find your new choice of hairstyle quite comical." Fox quipped a smirk rising upon him. "Tell me, what was your inspiration somewhere between Donald Trump and Cruella De vil?"

"No." Julian replied curtly, offended at his son's comments. He thought his new hairstyle looked quite good, the young woman he'd frolicked with seemed to find it quite _retro._ But even so that wasn't the fact of the matter, " I found it funny how you, Fox, come in swarming from wherever the hell you are supposed to be when money is involved." He finished broken statements, while staring at his ungrateful offspring.

"I was in boarding school Julian," Fox said shifting in his seat as a certain thunder became of his voice. " You should have known _you_ and Mother sent me there." Hurt nevertheless, accepting that the only Crane heir that his parent's ever fussed over, or bothered to put into public schooling was Ethan.

"That's right. And with that said the question does comes to mind as to why you aren't there - these boarding school, you religiously get kicked out of take money you know." Julian stated raising his brow, preparing himself for another atrocious tale of his son yet again got himself expelled.

Nicholas enfolded his slender hands across his lips revealing only his eyes to his father. Fox's looks challenging his counterpart before easing suavely back into the amber velour chair. "So where's my ever so cherished _sibling_?" The words falling out of his mouth like a sickness when referring to his older brother. "You know for being the _responsible one_, I find him extremely lacking."

Julian laid his glass to rest, as his eye brow arched to Nicholas' comments. " Don't you find it the least bit strange that I'm the first one here. I mean when dealing with the Crane future, I think my brother finds it all quite insignificant -"

"You _would_ say that wouldn't you, Fox?" Both turned to the sound of the door opening, as well as the voice. "Father," Ethan said crisply before taking his seat at his brother's side.

" Son nice of you to finally drop by," Julian commented snidely the intensity of his liquor speaking. "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

Jointly Ethan and Nicholas attentively listened to their father's plan's for them in the not so distant future. Both very well knowing that at that moment their statuses will change, and the true competition between them will start. They would no longer be brothers, they were competitors.

Once back at the mansion Ivy looked at her son completely awestruck when she began to listen to her son retell the events of what occurred in Crane Industries. What perturbed her most was the arrival of her son, the _other,_ in her honest opinion. Nicholas had always appeared to her as an exact duplicate of her husband, and she never quite got into the habit of loving Julian so it was almost innate of her to do the same with Foxworth. She knew all to well of how much of a bad mother that would have made her seem, and that's why she covered her true feelings by being the _caring _and _yearning_ mother of her _other_ children.

"He wants Nicholas and I, to work together." Ethan declared quietly in the Crane living room. "We're going to be partners in the Crane Industry fortune," He sighed showing his discontentment towards the subject. His dark coloured eyes traced his mother's bleak expressions within her silence before she continued. "Mother, I'm taking myself out."

Taking himself out? Ivy's mind roared. " What do you mean?" Ethan made efforts to get a word in, before Ivy put her hands up in vehement defence. "Please don't tell me, you're leaving the opportunity of a lifetime to that brother of yours."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Mother I'm a _lawyer_, not a business man , and that's how I'll intend to keep it. I don't care about the money, once I get settled I'm sure I'll have enough for Gwen and I."

"Ethan this is bigger than money. It's bigger than everything ,Sweetheart, open your eyes - what do you think will happen if you leave this company in the hands of your brother? Do you think it will flourish? Because I sure as hell don't."

"Mom -"

"No Ethan, Mother nothing." Ivy sternly conveyed, before resting a loving hand on her son's face making sure he paid full attention to what she was about to say. Her son, her beautiful son - why couldn't he understand that this was the best move for him…for them. "I want you to find out why Fox is back in Harmony,"

Her son's brow furrowed in confusion as he backed away from Ivy's embrace. He stood still looking at her sceptically "What? No, Mother I could care less what Fox did to get him expelled all the other times, why should I care now…"

"Trust me." She said softly, in all her assurance while letting her hand drop. Ivy would handle the rest, after her son's whereabouts where discovered. In the years she'd watched pass by she happened to learn allot form her husband and father in law. She learned that now the lives that Ethan and Fox had lived where lost, and now it was survival of the fittest , a fight to the death, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure her pride was the last standing.

…

__


End file.
